In the past, laptop computers have been placed directly on user's laps when in use, as well as on desks, tables, and the like. The ability to use a laptop computer directly on one's lap has allowed users to use laptop computers in locations where computer use would otherwise not be possible, or as convenient, such as in vehicles, such as cars, busses, trains, subways, air planes, boats, and the like. Users have also used laptop computers in locations where computers were not traditionally used, such as in living rooms, on sofas, in recliners, in arm chairs, on the porch, on a deck, on a balcony, by the pool, in yard furniture, etc.
Use of laptop computers in such locations has allowed computer users to interact with other people in a more social atmosphere, while using the computer, and use of laptop computers in such situations has expanded their scope of use. For example, a computer user can use a laptop while watching television to research (e.g., through the Internet via a wireless connection) subjects being discussed on the television program, can read e-mails during commercials, can show images on the computer to others in the room, etc.
Laptop computers, however, generate heat while in use, at least a portion of which has traditionally been dissipated through the bottom of the computer. Such heat has commonly been transferred to the user's lap or legs. Such heat may be welcome in a cool environment, but in warmer environments is unwelcome or uncomfortable. In some situations, users have had to turn down thermostats on air conditioning units to provide for an environment in which having a warm laptop computer on one's lap is not uncomfortable. Such thermostat adjustments have resulted in greater electrical energy consumption.
In addition, the bottoms of laptop computers have traditionally been hard, and are not necessarily contoured to fit the shape of a user's lap or legs. Thus, having a laptop computer directly on a user's lap may be uncomfortable for these reasons as well. Furthermore, for many users, having a laptop computer directly on their lap may result in the keyboard, screen, or both, being too low ergonomically. A user may need to reach lower than desired to use the keyboard such a computer, or may need to bend their head downward more than desirable, putting a strain on their neck or back, as examples.
Thus, needs and potential for benefit exist for systems and devices that support laptop computers above a user's lap or legs, that insulate a user from the heat from (e.g., the bottom of) a laptop computer, that adequately, or in an improved manner, dissipate the heat from a laptop computer other than to the user, or a combination thereof, as examples. Needs and potential for improvement exist for such systems and devices that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, that are easy to use, and that are durable, safe to use, aesthetically appealing, and versatile. Room for improvement exists over prior art in these and other areas that may be apparent to a person of ordinary skill in the art having studied this document.